Y Es Tiempo de Celebrar
by Fio Gonzlez
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles pertinentes al Reto #33 del Foro Hogwarts a Través de los Años; por que todos ocupan celebrar su cumpleaños de alguna u otra forma. ABRIL!
1. 1;Un Regalo Inesperado

**_Este fic participa en el Reto #33 'Un Año Más Para Celebrar' del foro Hogwarts a Través de los Años._**

 _Personaje: Lily Evans_.

 _Mes: Enero._

.

.

.

A Lily Evans siempre le había gustado cumplir años y sin embargo, aquel año no tenía ganas de celebrar. Aquel era el primer cumpleaños que pasaba totalmente sola y era horrible.

Cuando había entrado en Hogwarts ella había tenido a Severus, pero ya Severus no estaba allí y eso la dejaba con un sabor agridulce en la boca. Sus compañeras le habían felicitado as temprano sin embargo, Lily seguía sintiéndose mal con la fecha.

Sabía que no recibiría felicitaciones por correo de parte de sus padres porque ellos jamás se habían adaptado al correo vía lechuza, por eso aquella mañana le sorprendió ver como una pequeña lechuza perteneciente a la escuela se dirigía a ella con un pequeño paquete entre las patas.

Cuando la lechuza dejó caer el paquete y lo abrió no pudo evitar reír al leer la nota que lo acompañaba.

 _"Feliz cumpleaños Evans, espero disfrutes mi regalo y algún día aceptes una cita con este pobre diablo._ _–James Hermoso Potter"_


	2. 2:Detonante

_**Este drabble participa en el Reto #33 'Un Año Más Para Celebrar' del Foro Hogwarts a Través de los Años.**_

 _Mes: Enero_

 _Personaje: Severus Snape_

.

.

.

Aquella era la primera vez que podía recordar se sentir miedo el día de su cumpleaños.

Habrá tenido unos seis o cinco años en aquel momento y no había entendido porque su padre estaba gritando mientras sostenía una botella en la mano derecho. Después supo que aquel mismo día la fábrica en la que trabajaba había cerrado, aquella había sido la primera vez que Tobías Snape había agarrado una botella de alcohol para desahogarse, la primera vez que le grito a su esposa e hijo la palabra 'fenómeno'.

Aquel había sido el primer cumpleaños de Severus en donde su padre lo había golpeado, nunca estuvo seguro de si había sido a propósito o no pero lo que siempre recordaría fue la sonrisa que su padre puso después de aquello. Aquel día fue la primera vez que Eileen Snape lloro hasta dormir porque su esposo la había golpeado a ella y su hijo.

Aquel cumpleaños fue un detonante de muchas cosas.


	3. Fama

_**Disclaimer: todo esto pertenece a J.K, yo solo tomo sus personajes y trato de darles otro giro.**_

 _ **Este drabble participa en el Reto #33 'Un Año Más Para Celebrar' del foro Hogwarts a Través de los Años.**_

 _Mes: Enero_

 _Personaje: Gillderoy Lockhart_

 _._

 _._

Gillderoy disfruta su fama, disfrutaba ver a sus padres orgullosos de él, especialmente a su madre, amaba ver como ella le sonreía cuando le mostraba que podía hacer magia, adoraba la forma en la que sus hermanas intentaban llamar la atención de sus padres y como lo conseguían siempre con travesuras.

Le gustaba su familia, pero la fama era algo a lo que nunca estuvo dispuesto a renunciar y eso era algo que ahora se reprochaba un poco. Por qué estaba en su primera firma de libros especial por su cumpleaños y sin embargo, anhelaba estar en casa siendo atendido por su madre y padre, jugando como cuando era niño con sus hermanas; pero en cambio estaba allí, firmando libros para un montón de desconocidas y celebrando su cumpleaños de una forma patética.

Gillderoy amaba su fama pero en aquel momento lo único que quería era estar en casa con su familia, disfrutando su cumpleaños.


	4. 4 Accidente

**_Este drabble pertenece al Reto #33 del foro 'Hogwarts A través de los Años'_**

 ** _Personaje: Luna Lovegood._**

 ** _Mes: Febrero._**

 ** _Disclaimer: los personajes son originales de JK, yo solo los estoy toma do prestados, juro los devuelvo apenas termine_** ** _._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _._**

Tiene nueve años cuando el accidente sucede Estaba en casa junto a su madre aquel día, recuerda el desayuno de forma borrosa y lo único que podía recordar con claridad de aquel día era a su madre hablar emocionada sobre los avances en su nuevo proyecto.

"Cambiare el mundo Luna, si lo logró, cambiare todo."

Siempre se preguntó de qué había estado hablando su madre, que cambió podía ser tan importante. Que le había costado su vida.

Había estado en el jardín cuando la explosión sucedió, recuerda el sonido horrible, seguido del olor a quemado y el sentir de las barreras que había tenido su madre alrededor por si algo como aquello sucedía. Recuerda, de forma vaga como su padre había llegado corriendo del Callejón Diagon mientras gritaba por la pérdida de su esposa.

Todas las notas del proyecto habían quedado destruidas en la explosión y Luna nunca lo supo, nunca supo que trataba de descubrir su madre, qué le había costado la vida.


	5. 5:Cena

_**Este drabble participa en el Reto #33 'Un Año Más Para Celebrar' del 'Foro Hogwarts a Través de los Años'**_

 _ **Mes: Febrero**_

 _ **Personaje: Newt Scamander**_

 _ **Disclaimer: todo pertenece a JK, yo solo pido prestado y ya :p**_

–Estoy saliendo con alguien.

Recuerda aquella declaración dicha por su hermano de forma clara, estaban teniendo esa cena familiar anual obligatoria. Su madre se había emocionado, mientras su padre tan sólo miraba impasible.

—¿Quién es la afortunada, cariño?

Su madre había hecho la pregunta entusiasmada. Theseus lo había vuelto a ver a él, con algo parecido a culpa y no había encontrado la razón hasta que él dijo su nombre.

—Leta Lestrange, ella es mi novia, madre.

Su madre se había escandalizado, como era de esperar. Su padre mientras tanto aún miraba todo de manera impasible, analizando la situación y dejando actuar a su esposa por el.

—¿Estas seguro? Sabes que ella es una chica muy problemática cariño, y tu apuntas tan alto...

—Estoy seguro madre, la quiero y no me importa su reputación...

Habían discutido hasta que Theseus la convenció de que Leta era una chica que valía la pena, discutieron tanto que al final nuestro padre acabo yéndose de la mesa exasperado. Y yo quedé allí, sin saber que hacer hasta que la discusión se acabó y pude decir algo antes de irme tan rápido de allí como fuese posible.

—Felicidades.

Y me fui, estando seguro de que no mentía, al menos no del todo.

O de eso se trata me convencer mientras salgo de allí.

 _ **Cuando estaba viendo la película pensé en esto '¿como fue cuando los padres de Newt (y el mismo) se enteraron de que Leta y Theseus salían?' y no se, se me hizo el escribir esto :c**_


	6. 6:Ella

_**Este drabble pertenece al Reto #33 del Foro 'Hogwarts A través de los Años'**_

 _ **Personaje: Arthur Weasley**_

 _ **Mes: Febrero**_

 _ **Disclaimer: los personajes son de J.K, yo solo los tomo prestados!**_

Arthur siempre pensó que las personas fuertes de carácter y sinceras eran escasas.

Tal vez por eso fue que cuando conoció a Molly Prewett le pareció tan fascinante, ella era fuerte y no se dejaba intimidar por nadie, y a pesar de eso era una mujer dulce y cariñosa. A su parecer, una mezcla perfecta.

Recuerda con cariño los meses que no tomó que ella lo tomará en serio, las peleas que tuvo que aguantar con los gemelos y los insoportables gritos que recibió por parte de la tía Muriel cuando empezaron a salir. Tantos años juntos, tantos recuerdos compartidos, y sin embargo no la reconoce cuando la guerra acaba.

Uno de sus hijos había muerto, entendía la amargura de Molly pero aquel odio que mostraba a cualquiera con la marca -o vinculado- era algo que no reconocía en ella.


	7. 7: Besos

**_Este drabble pertenece al Reto #33 'Un Año Más Para Celebrar' del foro Hogwarts a Través de los Años._**

 ** _Mes: marzo_**

 ** _Personaje: Ronald Weasley_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _.._**

Se habían besado por primera vez en el fulgor de una batalla, temiendo por sus vidas y sin tener grandes esperanzas de sobrevivir mas allá de unas horas. Y luego había visto a su hermano morir, y a se había vengado y el momento entre ellos acabó, antes de siquiera comenzar.

La segunda ocasión en la que se besaron había sido más especial, no estaban en guerra no debían temer por sus vidas, habían disfrutado besarse, conocerse el uno al otro de una forma que nunca había imaginado, los labios de ella habían sido tan maravillosos.

Y luego siguieron muchos besos más, el de la boda lo recuerda con un cariño especial, el que se dieron cuando nació Rose, luego con Hugo. El que ella le regalo cuando su madre murió, y ahora, está allí, mirando a esa mujer que tanto ama y de la que anhela un beso más morir, postrada en una cama.

Su momento estaba a punto de acabar.


	8. 8:Traición

**_Este drabble participa en el Reto #33 'Un Año Más Para Celebrar' del foro Hogwarts a Través de los Años._**

 ** _Mes: marzo_**

 ** _Personaje: Ron Weasley_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _.._**

¿Cómo se sentía? Traicionado. Se sentía dejado de lado, sabe que Harry no pude haber sido el responsable de que su nombre saliera del cáliz -sin importar cuanto se esfuerce en tratar de convencerse- pero aún así el sentimiento de traición no lo deja.

¿Por qué siempre debía ser el otro, alguien digno de ser recordado más por sus conexiones qué por logros propios? Era el último hijo varón de Arthur Weasley, el hermano pequeño del viejo capitán de Quiddich, ¡El hermano del perfecto y premio anual! Es Ron Weasley, el hermano estúpido y no tan extraordinario de los gemelos, el hermano mayor de Ginny Weasley, la primer niña Weasley en generaciones.

Se siente dolido porque Harry esta robando el foco de atención y porque ahora, también es conocido como 'el mejor amigo del tramposo' y lo odia.

Odia esas comparaciones y por eso, se trata de convencer de que todo es culpa de su mejor amigo.


	9. 9:Muerte

**_Este drabble participa en el Reto #33 'Un Año Más Para Celebrar' del foro Hogwarts a Través de los Años._**

 ** _Mes: marzo_**

 ** _Parsonaje: Ron Weasley_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _.._**

—La señora Weasley murió en la madrugada de forma pacífica, por la edad, una muerte natural.

Se congela, Hermione le abraza cuando el sanador termina de darles la terrible noticia, Ginny a su lado empieza a llorar a gritos y Harry la retiene sin muchas fuerza. Son los únicos de la familia que están en el hospital en ese momento y agradece que sea así, no quiere imaginar siquiera lo mal que se pondrían los niños.

Merlín, los niños iban a estar devastados.

¿Que harían? Su padre también quedaría destruido, se iría a pique y no se recuperaría, ¿que harán todos ellos sin mamá? Empieza a llorar, a la desesperada y con un pánico demasiado real.

Odia enfrentarse a la muerte, era algo que aún con tantos años encima no logra superar y tal vez es por eso que agradece tanto cuando su esposa lo besa para calmarlo, de forma suave y sin prisas.

Un beso que le dice 'aquí estoy'


	10. 10: Tragedia

_**Este drabble pertenece al Reto #33 'Un Año Más Para Celebrar' del foro Hogwarts a Través de los Años.**_

 _ **Mes: marzo**_

 _ **Personaje: Albus Dumbledore** _

**_DISCLAIMER: todo pertenece a JK y Warner, ellos son los respectivos duelos y eso..._**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Trata de dejar atrás todos esos momentos que compartieron juntos, trata de convencerse de que aquel a quién amo hace no tanto es un monstruo sin escrúpulos que merece todo lo que le están haciendo ahora. Gellert siempre había disfrutado atando a otros, dejándoles sin voluntad alguna a base de lindas palabras, _"tengo una debilidad por las personas perdidas"_ , decía, _"me gusta guiarlas"_

Él había hundido a Europa en una guerra que se había llevado la vida de millones, ¿acaso no merecía estar encerrado en la prisión que él mismo había levantado?

Trata de olvidar las sonrisas cómplices que se dedicaron en ese verano que lo cambió todo, las pocas palabras que podrían contar a cualquiera l historia de un amor con final trágico. Quiere olvidar como se sentían los labios del rubio sobre los suyos, por un momento desea dejar el pasado atrás.

Desea no haberlo conocido, dejar tirado el sentimiento del culpa y remordimiento que le viene cuando piensa en él.


	11. 11: Similitudes

_**Drabble Perteneciente al reto #33 'Un Año Más Para Celebrar' del foto Hogwarts a Través de los Años.**_

 _ **Mes: marzo**_  
 _ **Personaje: Albus Dumbledore**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: todo pertenece a JK y a Warner, ya saben ellos son los dueños y eso...**_  
 _ **...**_  
 _ **..**_  
 _ **.**_

Cuando mira esos ojos negros llenos de odio y desesperación no puede evitar pensar en si mismo. El chico no pasa de veinte y ya tiene esa mirada cansada del mundo, no pasa los veinte y ya no le ve sentido a la vida.

 _No sin ella, al menos._

El chico tiene una historia trágica detrás, de esas que la vida se empeña en repetir y qué son tan aclamadas. Su historia también es trágica. Ambos son una historia que aunque es mil veces diferente, no pueden evitar ser comparadas y cuando se hace, se llega a la conclusión de qué al final son lo mismo.

Ambos habían perdido al amor de sus vidas, ambos habían luchado contra ellos e inclusive, en algún punto los habían tratado de proteger en contra a los principios y valores propios.

Mientras mira los ojos de Severus no puede evitar sentir pena por al chico y el mismo.


	12. 12: Miedos

**_Este drabble pertenece al reto #33 'Un Año Más Para Celebrar' del foro Hogwarts a Través de los Años._**

 ** _Mes: marzo_**

 ** _Personaje: Remus Lupin_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _.._**

A lo largo de su vida le ha tenido miedo a muchas cosas, a temido a los monstruos que una vez pensó se alojaban debajo de su cama, temió a su padre en alguna ocasión y también tuvo mucho miedo de decepcionar a su madre.

Sin embargo todos esos temores acabaron desapareciendo con el paso de los años, aprendió que los monstruos (al menos como el los imaginaba) no existían, que su padre lo amaba y que decepcionar a su madre era una tarea casi imposible.

Creció, y con ello abandono sus miedos de a poco. O bueno, a casi todos sus miedos.

Ya no temía a monstruos ahora temía a la luna, había dejado de tener miedo a su padre para pasar a temer a los lobos, ya no temía decepcionar a su madre, temía matarla.

Había empezado a temerse a sí mismo, a odiarse de a poco.

Era un monstruo.


	13. 13:Ella

**_Este drabble pertenece al reto #33 'Un Año Más Para Celebrar' del foro Hogwarts a Través de los Años._**

 ** _Mes: marzo_**

 ** _Personaje: Remus Lupin_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _.._**

La chica le sonríe de forma sincera, en ese momento tiene el cabello marrón y los ojos grises. Ella era una explosión de energía y felicidad, alguien demasiado joven e inexperta.

Y también era una valiente, una chica que no teme a los monstruos, alguien que más bien luchaba contra ellos con todas sus fuerzas.

Ella se trata de acercar, con sus palabras dichas con ese tono único de ella, con sus pasos torpes y la sonrisa sincera que hace años nadie le dedica del todo.

Pero el se aparta porque es un monstruo, la puede lastimar y no quiere hacerlo, quiere que ella siempre sonría de esa forma tan única, la quiere ver ser feliz con alguien respetable.

Nymphadora sigue intentando acercarse, vencer al monstruo que lo domina una sola vez al mes y después de muchos problemas ella lo logra. Y son felices al menos un instante, antes de que todo se acabe.


	14. 14: Familia

**_Este drabble pertenece al reto #33 'Un Año Más Para Celebrar' del foro Hogwarts a Través de los Años._**

 ** _Mes: marzo_**

 ** _Personaje: Remus Lupin_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _.._**

Piensa en su hijo mientras ve los cuerpos caer frente a sus ojos, recuerda el alivio que sintió cuando se dio cuenta él niño no había heredado más que su apellido.

La batalla está dejando en ruinas el castillo que una vez llegó a considerar su hogar, los mayoría de los cuerpos tirados en el suelo son estudiantes, la sangre tiñe las paredes y los gritos de miedo y agonía se escuchan a cada segundo, en cualquier lugar a donde vaya.

Se respira desesperación y miedo, la anticipación de una ansiada victoria los motiva a seguir lanzando hechizos y el miedo que tienen los hace ser aún más feroces.

Piensa en su esposa mientras lanza un hechizo hacía Dolohov, su sonrisa tan única y el sonido de su risa, piensa en ella y su hijo cuando una maldición le roza el costado, piensa en su familia cuando finalmente una maldición asesina acaba con su vida.

Se había ido en paz, con una imagen hermosa en su cabeza.


	15. 15:Chispa

**Este drabble pertenece al reto #33 Un Año Mas Para Celebrar del foro Hogwarts a Través de los Años.**

 **Mes: marzo**

 **Personaje: James Potter**

* * *

Mira desde lejos la sonrisa que se le va formando en el rostro mientras lee la estúpida nota que le ha dejado, el brillo en sus ojos verdes le hace sonreír con alivio de saber que ha logrado hacer que ella se viese así, tan radiante.

Lily le busca con la mirada, con la sonrisa aun colgada y los ojos radiantes y llenos de _ese_ algo que le hace caer a sus pies, no puede evitar notar que esa es la primera ves en años que ella le dirige una expresión tan relajada, ella siempre se dirigía a el con algún insulto o con una forma afilada de rechazar sus propuestas y sin embargo, ahora ella le da esa linda expresión agradecida.

Se admite que extraña el desafío que siempre brilla en sus ojos verdes cuando lo encaraba, un poco, no tanto pero lo hace. Y pensar que solo le esta dedicando esa expresión por el regalo.

* * *

 _CASI NO LLEGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SE ME OLVIDO ESTE RETO XDXDXD_


	16. 16:Venganza

_**Este drabble pertenece al reto #33 del foro Hogwarts a Traves de los Años.**_

 _ **Mes: marzo**_

 _ **Personaje: James Potter**_

* * *

Mis padres mueren a causa de una enfermedad y no de la guerra. Los de Lily son asesinados brutalmente por Mortífagos una noche de agosto, gozaban de buena salud y tenían varios años de vida por delante.

Ella grita y llora cuando le dan la noticia, sus lamentos aumentan cuando ve las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue el hogar de su infancia. Solo puedo acercarme a ella y tratar de darle consuelo, palabras que tratan de ser reconfortantes y que no me termino creyendo del todo ni yo.

La marca aun esta presenta en la casa cuando ella deja de llorar y me mira con decisión y ganas de venganza. Los ojos verdes brillando con furia y odio le dan un escalofrió y no puede respetar mas a esa mujer.

Se abrazan de nuevo, y luego salen a batalla, tratando de vengar a todos los caídos en esa guerra del demonio.


End file.
